


Smile

by HardCandy



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Madness, Violence, the Joker is going nuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardCandy/pseuds/HardCandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comic-based story about the Dollmaker cutting Joker's face off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

 Song for the better experience[ is here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3ZOqa_UUQ8)

 

 

 

His face is in his hands. He should send it to Harley, maybe as a mail.  
_I l o v e y o u_ , that’s what it would mean? _L i k e c r a z y._ HA HA HA HA HA.  
His face is in his hands, bloody pieces of skin are hanging off of his fingers. He’s laughing, of course he is, the Dollmaker's given him some shit, maybe drugs. Then he cut off his face.  
Fuck.  
The blood is dripping onto the floor, drip drip drip. He should get away from Gotham now.  
Should he send it as a mail? He wants to send it to Harley. Or to Batman.  
There are no drugs, there’ve never been, but the pain, that’s why he’s hallucinating and screaming, he is screaming curled up on the floor. Saliva comes out of his mouth, he has no lips.  
Fuckfuckfuckfuck.

Madness is so relative. He is down on his knees, he can feel the icy cold of the ground in the bones, he lifts up his hands and is watching his face. There is sunlight coming from somewhere (the neon lamp), the skin is slightly transparent.

113 victims. He did cut the throat open of the 114th with his own teeth.  
’I’m your fan, Mr. Joker, and it’s really an honor for me…’  
’Why, thank you! Where do you want my autograph?’  
Into the belly, with a knife. And into the chest. Belly, belly, belly, belly, gutted.  
Batman.  
’Batsy, this is a violation of my civil rights! Can’t a man just slaughter in peace?!’  
HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

’Hey. Hey!’  
He was sitting on a chair, unconscious. First it was Batman who knocked him out, than the pills did. He was drooling, doctors were standing around him.  
’You’re not taking him anywhere’ this is dr. Arkham. ’He needs treatment, don’t you understand? Joker is sick, _not evil_.’

’I’ve been waiting for you.’  
’You killed my son.’ (As the 114th)  
HA HA HA HA!  
’You still don’t understand my rules, Dollmaker.’  
’I do. That’s why I’m a fan of yours.’  
’Just get on with it.’  
’Well, then, it’s only gonna hurt… a lot.’

It did hurt, that’s why he’s screaming now. But it’s not his voice, he doesn’t know where it's coming from, it’s amorph, too loud. He’s screaming. Because of the pain.  
He can still hear the splitting of muscles, his whole body is trembling, the skin is tearing apart, blood is stretching between the pieces. He’s hallucinating.  
drip drip drip

In the light of the neon lamp the skin what he is holding seems transparent.  
’We’re cele’rating our re’irth.’  
He cannot pronounce the letter _b._

He’s smiling whether he wants to or not. There’s a smile under his skin, _he_ is under the skin himself, the Joker is in the bloody muscles. His smile is eternal.  
A bloody, too wide denture.  
Batman should see this, he should see this for real and he _will_ see the Joker, his true smile. It’s there, under the skin. Under the skin that he is holding in his hands.  
Maybe he should send it as a mail.


End file.
